


oh, ubiquitous love.

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Draco - it's not a lie if...</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, ubiquitous love.

**Author's Note:**

> for leela_cat on Valentine's Day

But it’s not a lie if it becomes the truth, right?

Draco worries at his lips, pacing round the living room. He can’t stop thinking about the riddle – if only it were a riddle, that is. He moves round the armchair, past the hot fire, just around the back of the sofa and past the open doorway, back to the armchair. Much too small of a room for Draco, especially now.

But he can’t leave, not yet. He’s waiting for Harry to come home. To him. In their home. _Oh._ A sickening feeling claws at him, and he flings himself into the armchair. He doesn’t know exactly when it realized it, today, that he was in love with Harry.

It sounds so silly and terrible, when he thinks about it like this. Technically, he and Harry have been in love for years. They began sleeping together almost a year after Voldemort’s death and moved in together five years ago, now. Two years ago, they bought this house together. And Draco has been saying “I love you” to Harry for years. After sex, vehemently. Casually, as they part to go to work. Playfully, during Quidditch games. After vicious arguments, desperately. And Harry has always replied, saying “I love you, too” with a yearning looking in his eyes, a terrible fondness that Draco has never understood, not until now.

He throws himself out of the chair and walks back and forth again. He tugged at his hair. He’s loved Harry for years. Or, at least, he’s certainly thought he loves Harry. But apparently not.

Because today, around lunch, Draco had thought of Harry for an instant - imagined him eating a quick lunch at his desk in the Ministry - and felt such an overwhelming longing to sit with him that he’d nearly fallen from his seat. He’d wanted to sit across the desk from Harry and eat lunch with him. He’d wanted to talk to Harry about silly things, little things. And the fact that he’d been about to eat lunch alone, with no one around to talk to or laugh with, had been devastating.

And he knows, just _knows_ , that this is love. And everything that he said before had been a lie.

He’d fallen in love with Harry Potter over lunch, after years, and now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Can he still say “I love you” to Harry? If he’s been lying to both Harry and himself all these years, what about now? Does he have any right to say the words, even if they are true, finally? This waiting is driving him absolutely mad. If Harry doesn’t come home soon, Draco might just go out and find him.

There are footsteps in the hall, and Draco freezes. Harry. Why didn’t he hear the door, or the Floo, or anything? Hastily, he runs his hands through his hair and pushes it back into place. Harry walks through the door and into the sitting room, tossing his robe onto the armchair and working the tie from around his neck.

He looks up at Draco and a weary smile crosses his face. “Hey.”

Draco can’t help his own smile. It bursts across his face and through his mind. This has been building for ages, this love. How did it take him so long to notice it? He moves across the room and throws his arms around Harry, pulling him close for a kiss. He pulls back and says, “I love you,” knowing that it has never been so easy, and never so true.


End file.
